Envie de Nutella?
by Ocelena
Summary: Drago n'en peut plus. Plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a pas fait l'amour avec sa chérie, et elle, tout ce à quoi elle peut penser ce sont: la nourriture, les vêtements de bébés, et les biblos. Petit OS court et sympathique, écrit sur le ton de la légèreté. Attention, presque LEMON!


Bonjour à tous! Me voilà de retour aujourd'hui non pas avec la suite de ma fiction qui ne devrait plus trop tarder, mais avec un tout nouveau petit croissant chaud: **LE PREMIER OS QUE JE POSTE SUR CE SITE**. Pardonnez mon euphorie mais j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir le poster.

Au départ, je ne voulais rien poster du tout (en dehors de ma fiction " _Œil pour œil, dents pour dents_ " et peut-être d'autre plus tard). Mais, hier après midi, pendant que je bossais (super la nana, elle rêvasse pendant qu'elle bosse, bien!), je me suis imaginé une scène assez drôle que je n'avais pas encore lu dans les OS d'autre auteure et j'avoue m'être assez amusé en écrivant celui-ci. Je m'étais déjà essayé à en écrire mais fait était de constater que je n'étais pas douée du tout pour la chute. Hors, dans un OS, la chute est **PRIMORDIALE** , sinon **OBLIGATOIRE**. Et si c'était pour balancer quelque chose d'horrible que personne n'allait lire et que je ne supportais pas, ce n'était pas la peine.

Mais j'ai été agréablement surprise de moi même (et oui tout arrive!) quand j'eus finis de lire cette petite nouvelle qui est, je pense, plutôt agréable. Courte, succincte, elle reflète ce que j'aime faire quand je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête (en soit comme dans " _Une vie pour une vie_ " xD).

Bon, arrêtons les blablas et j'espère que vous allez apprécier ceci, en vous souhaitant une très bonne fin de semaine et à bien vite pour mon chapitre de " _Œil pour œil, dents pour dents_ ".

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JKR, rien est à moi si ce n'est l'histoire.

* * *

-Drago ! S'écria une voix de femme.

Cela faisait donc quatre mois qu'ils avaient apprit, sa chérie et lui même, qu'ils allaient être les heureux parents d'un nouveau né. Sur le moment, il en avait été très heureux. Il avait toujours voulu être père et surtout que la femme qui partageait sa vie soit la mère de ses enfants. Il voulait tout faire pour être un meilleur père que le sien. Même si pendant les premières années de sa vie Lucius n'avait pas été un horrible père, il aurait clairement pu être mieux.

Et puis, il fallait le dire, du haut de ses trente ans, Drago s'était sentit près à recevoir cette bénédiction de Merlin. Mais il ne pensait plus en être aussi sûr.

-Drago ?

-Oui ma chérie, dit-il tout excité à l'idée que sa chérie ait enfin une envie peu catholique à son égard.

Il entra dans le salon et découvrit la jeune femme assise dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, regardant la télé.

-Je veux ça ! Dit-elle en pointant le petit cube noir du doigt, les yeux exorbités par l'envie.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, soudain coupé dans son élan.

Il en avait plus que mare. Ça faisait six mois. Six mois qu'il vivait ça à longueur de journée, de nuit, de week-end, de semaines. Il n'y avait plus de sexe, plus de câlins chaud devant la cheminé ou dans les endroits improbables mais des supplications à longueur de temps.

Et voilà que ça recommençait. Chaque fois qu'ils allaient rendre visite aux parents moldus de sa bien-aimée et qu'elle regardait cette boîte du démon, elle lui demandait toujours ce qu'elle voyait en image. Que ce soit des vêtements pour bébés, de nouveaux cosmétiques soit disant « magique » pour éviter les vergetures, ou bien de nouveaux livres. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ce qu'il voyait devant lui ne ressemblait en rien à de la crème ou bien à une sorte de body. Non, c'était un pot marron avec une étiquette blanche et rouge ainsi qu'un couvercle blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? Soupira-t-il en voyant son rêve de caresser sa jolie femme partir en fumée.

-C'est du Nutella ! S'il te plaît, je ne me souviens même plus la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé, je devais être toute petite. Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu m'en acheter qu'en j'étais enfant, je n'ai réussis à en avoir que chez mes amis de l'époque.

-Et alors ?

-Et bien, je me disais que...

-Non. Je refuse d'aller encore t'acheter une cochonnerie que d'une part, tu ne finiras pas, et d'autre part, dont tu refuseras tout les petits grammes que ça te fera prendre.

-Mais Drago, s'il te plaît ! J'aime tellement ça ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu aimerais ça aussi. C'est du chocolat et de la noisette. Tu tartine ça sur une tranche de pain de mie bien grillée, dit-elle en imitant les gestes pour étaler sa pâte à tartiner. Avec ça tu prends un grand verre de lait ou de jus de citrouille et je suis sûr que tu n'y résisteras pas ! S'il te plaît, minauda-t-elle.

Mais Drago s'assit à coté d'elle, faignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et posa sa cheville sur son genoux, regardant la télé qui faisait défiler de nombreuses annonces publicitaires douteuses.

La jeune femme se mit à quatre pattes sur la canapé, malgré la proéminence de son ventre et s'avança sensuellement vers son conjoint. Elle se colla à lui et lui caressa le biceps du bout du doigt. Elle lui embrassa la joue, puis le cou...

-Hermione ! Dit-il en se dégageant. Tu m'as déjà fais le coup pour les petits pyjamas. Je ne céderais pas cette fois.

La brune, qui voulait absolument sa boîte de Nutella, tellement que ça lui donnait d'immense envie de frapper dans tout les murs, de faire des caprices, de se rouler par terre, de taper du pieds, sut que l'heure était arrivée pour jouer sa dernière carte. La carte qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

Elle se mit le plus loin possible de l'ancien Serpentard et, se cachant le visage, commença à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. Ses épaules étaient secouées de spasmes, sa respiration était un peu plus saccadé.

Le jeune homme sut qu'elle pleurait au moment où il l'entendit renifler. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état et il savait qu'elle n'y était pas pour beaucoup. La grossesse fait cette effet là à beaucoup femme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tourna le visage vers lui. Il lui essuya les larmes et l'embrassa doucement sur le bout du nez, puis sur les lèvres.

-Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu en a marre de courir partout pour acheter tout ce qui me fait envie sur le moment. Et si seulement je n'avais pas toutes ces hormones qui guident mon cerveau ! Se plaignit-elle.

-C'est pas grave. Écoutes, je veux bien aller t'acheter ça mais je ne suis pas sûr de le trouver sr le chemin de traverse. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver quelque chose qui s'en rapproche ? Dit-il doucement.

'Non.

Son ton avait fait sursauter le jeune adonis qui la regarda, surprit. Son « Non » était clair, net et indiscutable.

-Je ne veux pas d'une pâte à tartiné étrange, pâle copie de celle que je veux.

-Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller acheter ça dans un magasin moldu ? S'offusqua-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les moldus ? Tu en a bien engrossé une, dit-elle sèchement.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu es une sorcière, alors arrête un peu. Seulement me retrouver seul dans un magasin moldu, entouré d'autre moldu... très peu pour moi !

-Tu ne seras pas seul, tu seras avec mon père. Il doit aller chercher des trucs qui lui manque pour le repas de ce week-end et il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. S'il te plaît, sourit-elle.

-Non. C'est catégorique : Non.

Son regard s'emplit une fois de plus de larmes et elle tenta de se lever d'un coup mais son ventre l'en empêcha et l'effet qu'elle voulait théâtrale se retrouva à être pittoresque. Une fois debout, après que Drago eût essayer de cacher son rire, elle s'en alla dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait le thé.

Il savait qu'elle allait se plaindre et qu'il allait en entendre pendant encore des semaines et des semaines. Aussi se leva-t-il à son tour et alla rejoindre sa belle.

-Très bien, soupira-t-il. Tu as gagné, encore. Je vais y aller.

La jeune femme sourit et embrassa l'ancien Serpentard avant de se tourner vers sa mère et de lui faire un clin d'œil, sans que Drago ne s'en aperçoive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le véhicule de l'enfer en compagnie de son beau-père : la voiture.

Il s'était attaché dès qu'il s'était assis. De la main droite il tenait le siège, de la mains gauche la poignée de sécurité en haut des portières, attendant que Henry, son beau-père, ne se décide enfin à rouler.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très bien rassuré, ricana celui-ci.

-Comme c'est comique, ironisa-t-il. Je me sens plus en sécurité sur un balais que dans cette boite en métal !

Malheureusement pour eux ils tombèrent dans les heures de pointe où tout bon Londoniens qui se respectent klaxonne et essais de forcer le passage dans la circulation.

Drago accrochait encore plus fort la poignée, fermait les yeux en priant Merlin qu'il puisse au moins voir son enfant avant de mourir.

Après une heure et demi enfermé dans ce four en plein mois de juin, ils arrivèrent enfin sur le parking du Waitrose, Drago fut heureux de sortir se délier les jambes. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas les voitures.

Ils prirent un chariot que Henry prit soin de pousser et entrèrent dans cet hypermarché climatisé. Ils furent assaillit de toutes parts de voix et de cri, provenant des enfants accompagnant leur parents, de leurs parents eux-même ou bien des vendeurs.

Décidément, Drago n'aimait pas non plus les hypermarché moldus qui ne connaissait pas le raffinement et la classe des magasins sorciers. Alors qu'il cherchait le pot de Nutella, il tourna dans une allée et fut choqué de voir le nombre de tablettes de chocolat qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

-Mais... mais pourquoi y en a-t-il autant ? S'exclama Drago, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu au départ, faisant se tourner vers lui toutes les personnes présentent dans le rayon. Toutes personnes normalement constituées ne devrait pas se montrer si surprit par tant de choix dans un établissement pareil. Aussi put-il entendre des « Pourquoi il cri comme ça ? Il n'a jamais vu de chocolat de sa vie ? » murmuré sur son passage.

-Et oui, peut-être que nous sommes différents, ton genre et le mien, mais nous au moins avons de quoi se faire plaisir, sourit-il.

-Mr Granger, vous savez que chez Honeyduck ou même chez Weasley Farces et Attrappes nous avons aussi des confiseries digne de ce nom, contra-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose confiseries et chocolat ! Le rayons confiserie est de l'autre coté, rit-il.

Le jeune homme, alla donc vérifier les dire de son beau-père et faillit faire une syncope en voyant des tonnes et des tonnes de bonbons différents. Des doux, des acides, des durs, des mous, des gros, des petits, des pour enfant, des pour adulte. Jamais il n'en avait vu autant dans un même endroit. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement gourmand de friandises, il ne put que saliver devant tant de bonnes choses présentent devant lui.

-Alors, on aime les bonbons, susurra Henry Granger.

-Pas du tout, renifla le jeune homme. Bon, où est ce fichu pot de Natellu.

-Nutella. Et c'est juste derrière. Avec tout ce qui sert au petit déjeuner.

Le jeune homme se retrouva alors devant un dilemme. Il y avait trois pots différents devant lui. Le petit, le moyen et le grand. Il ne savait lequel prendre et se mit à réfléchir, les bras croisés. S'il prenait le petit, il risquait de recevoir un soufflante comme jamais il n'avait reçu. Hermione croira sûrement qu'il la trouvait grosse. S'il prenait un moyen, c'est qu'il ne se creusait pas beaucoup la tête à chercher et aurait prit le premier qui lui passait devant. Mais s'il prenait le plus gros, il risquait de voir sa chère et tendre ne pas le finir et avoir envie d'autre chose le laissant avec un pot entamé mais pas fini de Nutella sur les bras.

-Prend le premier qui passe, soupira le père de Hermione. Ne restons pas plus longtemps qu'il ne faut devant tout ça.

-Mais par Merlin ! Pourquoi tant de choix pour si peu, râla le blond.

-Vous devriez grandir un peu jeune homme, dit la vieille femme en le regardant de haut en bas. Il y a bien longtemps que vous avez passé l'âge pour ces idioties que sont les conte de fée.

Drago, qui n'avait pas comprit une traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire la regarda aussi froidement qu'il en était capable. Et disons le bien, un regard de colère à la Malefoy était aussi froid que la banquise. La vieille prit peur et s'en alla rapidement.

Le père de Hermione, qui avait vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, tira le jeune homme par l'oreille et le remit en face du rayon.

-Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu dis si tu veux éviter ce genre de choses. Et puis, elle ne faisait que tu dires quelque chose. Elle n'allait pas te manger.

-Je n'aime pas les moldus, il m'horripile.

-Et pourtant, tu es en couple avec une moldue.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Hermione est une sorcière née-moldue. Mais eux ne comprennent rien à nous et ont plus peur de ce qu'ils voient et ne comprennent pas que de ce qu'ils croient. Comment peut-on croire en quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas ? Demanda-t-il ahuri. Je ne pourrais pas remettre en question toute mon existence juste pour une chose aussi peu matériel que « Dieu ».

-Chacun croit en ce qu'il veut. Mais je te rappel que nous sommes nous aussi moldu, ma femme et moi.

-Oui, mais non. Vous êtes les parents de Mia. Vous la comprenez dans le meilleur du possible et n'avez pas peur de moi ou de nos amis. Au contraire, et pourtant, vous auriez pu, sourit-il.

-C'est vrai, rit le père de la jeune fille.

Le jeune blond prit enfin le pot qui le tentait le plus (c'est-à-dire le moyen) et continua de faire les course avec Henry.

Il ne put retenir un soupir de tristesse en passant devant le rayon des préservatifs. Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était des préservatifs ? Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil ! En effet, sa douce avait pendant longtemps exigé qu'ils se « protègent » pendant leurs ébats, de peur d'attraper quelque chose avec la manie qu'il avait de courir après les filles. Manie qu'il avait du arrêter bien assez tôt ! Toujours est-il qu'il se sentait dépité de ne plus avoir de relations intimes avec sa douce amante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprirent la route en direction de la maison. Le trafique s'étant désengorger, ils purent rapidement retourner chez eux.

À peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'une masse de cheveux brun lui bloqua la vu et lui arracha son sac des mains. Il vit Hermione ouvrit le pot en trois temps deux mouvements et mettre son doigt dedans avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de fermer les yeux de plaisir. Ses paupière papillonnaient tellement elle ressentait du plaisir à la dégustation.

-Si seulement tu étais aussi réactive quand nous sommes tous les deux, marmonna Drago.

Il alla s'asseoir dans la canapé et fut rejoins peu de temps après par sa chérie. Celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme tout en mangeant sa pâte à tartiner avec la petite cuillère qu'elle était aller chercher.

Il pouvait enfin se délasser les muscles et profiter du répit qu'elle lui accordait et ferma doucement les yeux. Endormit, il se mit à rêver qu'il embrassait sa douce, en lui mordillant doucement le cou, descendant sur sa poitrine. Elle se cambrait sous le plaisir et il ne pouvait que la titiller encore plus avec ses dents autours de ses tétons. Il caressait avec ses mains les hanches de la jeune femme et attrapa ses fesses. Il écarta juste comme il faut les cuisses pour pouvoir goûter au nectar précieux et commença à jouer avec sa langue d'abord doucement puis presque férocement.

Elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux, avançant son bassin encore plus près du visage de son partenaire.

-Continue, c'est bon, souffla-t-elle.

Il inséra un doigt en elle et la vie se raidir de plaisir et gémir de plus en plus fort au rythme des va et vient. Il remonta, en ajoutant un deuxième doigt en elle et l'embrassa goulûment. Elle glissa alors sa main le long de son torse, tout en gardant l'autre dans ses cheveux, et commença à lui masser la verge de haut en bas dans des mouvements long et sensuels.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvant plus releva la tête, regarda sa partenaire droit dans les yeux, prêt à entrer en elle.

Mais il fut réveillé en sursaut par Hermione qui lui tâtonnait l'épaule de son doigt.

-Drago, dit-elle doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller trop durement de peur qu'il ne veuille pas lui parler ou lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

-Quoi encore Mia, souffla-t-il, dépité en sentant son érection au travers de son jean.

-J'ai envie de...

-À non ! J'en ai mare. Je ne veux plus rien aller chercher pour aujourd'hui, je suis fatigué. Tu me demanderas plus tard, laisse moi tranquille. Et dire que je faisais un rêve merveilleux, se plaignit-il.

-Bon, très bien ! Puisque monsieur Drago Malefoy est fatigué, et bien il pourra aller se brosser la prochaine fois que j'aurais envie de lui ! Bonne soirée, dit-elle rouge de colère en s'en allant.

Le jeune homme, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes la vit s'en aller avec tout espoir de partie de jambes en l'air oublié. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient rien fait, puisque madame avait été quelque peu malade et voilà que le jour où elle avait enfin envie il la repoussait.

-Mais attends, Hermione ! S'écria-t-il en la poursuivant dans le couloir de la maison de ses beaux-parents, se disant qu'il été un imbécile finit.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit OS.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aurez passer un (court, certes mais) agréable petit moment avec nos deux chouchous.

Comme dit plus haut, je vous retrouve dans quelques jours pour le poste de mon prochain chapitre de " _Œil pour œil, dents pour dents_ ". Je ferais en sorte de faire ça rapidement.

Bien à vous tous les loulous,

Ocelena.


End file.
